


Dinner Date

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Fannibal Fest Ficlets 2017 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail knows, Dinner, Gen, Murder Family, Season 1, Who’s hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: When Hannibal cooks for Abigail he gets more than he bargained for.Based on a prompt from Janice Poon (Feeding Hannibal chef extraordinaire) who I sat next to at Fannibal Fest Toronto.





	Dinner Date

Abigail smirked at Hannibal,

“Are we having this again?”

He looked at her and frowned just a little, he glanced towards Will, and then Alana and Freddie.

“It is not to your taste?”

“I like it. It’s just. We had this last week too.”

Hannibal thought of the various organs and items stored in the downstairs freezer.

“I’ll endeavour to vary the menu.”

They meal carried on and Abigail finished the main course. Afterwards, whilst everyone else had moved into the living room she helped Hannibal carry the dirty dishes through to the kitchen.

He eyed her slightly,

“Abigail? Is there something you would like to say to me?”

She grinned broadly,

“My Dad was a terrible cook. Maybe you could teach me?”

Hannibal opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. 

“Of course.”


End file.
